Sunset
by Lady Keruri
Summary: He made a promise and he broke it. Hopefully she could forgive him... before it was too late. Oneshot NaruSaku.


_This is what I brought you_

_This you can keep_

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

"Naruto?"

The voice seemed to echo in his head, making it hurt. He slowly opened his eyes. "S...Sakura...chan..."

A warm wetness splashed onto his face. She was crying as she kneeled over him.

"Shhh... don't talk..." she pressed her hand to his neck. He didn't know why. He just knew that there was red... everywhere.

"Sas...uke..." Naruto tried to lift a hand up to touch the pale face, but couldn't. Green eyes, sparkling, green, green, green, green...

_I promise to depart_

_Just promise one thing_

_  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

"Kyuubi... he... left... went back to... demon world...seal... broke..." Naruto managed, the pain making him feel like he wanted to wince, but his body couldn't even manage that. He blinked slowly, willing himself to stay awake. "Sasuke-teme... I couldn't... I...so sorry... Sakura-chan..."

Sakura didn't say anything, but frantically tried to bring as much of her chakra to the surface as possible. She pressed her hands to his wounds and willed them to heal.

They only closed slightly, just to reopen and spill more of his blood.

"HELP!" she screamed, cradling Naruto's head in her arms. Someone had to come, someone had to save him...

But they were too far from the village, where no one would hear her screams.

It was a miracle that she found him in the first place.

_This is what I brought you _

_  
This you can keep_

_  
This is what I brought_

_  
You may forget me_

Pain thundered through Naruto's nerves when Sakura jostled him, waking him up for a longer amount of time.

"Sak'ra..." he groaned brokenly. She held still and looked down at him, her vision so blurry that she only saw orange, blue, blonde, scarlet...

She blinked her eyes. "I'm here... don't worry..." she tried to smile, but her lips were trembling too violently.

"Listen... I... couldn't... bring Sasuke back... but..." he really did wince this time. He coughed softly, flecks of blood sprinkling the grass below with red dew. "I wanted... to see you... happy... I broke my p-promise... you loved... him..." tears flowed freely, unchecked, down his face and across his whisker marks.

Sakura's heart shattered. "Don't..." she choked out. "I don't love him anymore."

Naruto's eyes glittered with confusion.

_  
I promised you my heart_

_  
Just promise to sing_

_  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

"You... don't..." Naruto said, and something in his face told her that a weight was lifted. "...why...?"

"I..." Sakura sucked in a breath as she looked at the broken boy before her. "I fell in love with someone else, Naruto."

More tears flowed from his eyes, and he closed them, sighing softly.

"No...!Naruto, stay with me, stay awake, you'll be okay!" Sakura cried, cuffing his hand and gently shaking his body.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes again, and Sakura looked, really looked, into the cerulean depths and saw raw emotion there.

It had always been there. She just never chose to see it over the smiles, the laughter, the cover-ups.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_This is what I thought_

_  
I thought you need me_

He grabbed her hand and feebly dragged it to his chest, directly over his heart.

"I... won't be there... anymore... Sak'ra-chan..." he whispered. Her face was directly above his, and his sweet-smelling breath washed over her.

Her eyes filled with tears and her throat choked her. "No! ...You can't leave..."

His skin was terribly cold...

_  
This is what I thought_

_  
So think me naive_

"It was you..." she murmured, her voice trembling as violently as her hands. Naruto's grip was slackening. He didn't have much time left. "I fell in love with you, Naruto. After three years..." it felt like she was discovering it for the first time... she'd never told her secret to a single soul...

A tiny smile graced Naruto's face. "I've loved you... since I met you..." his smile turned into a weak grimace. "Sakura... I'm... trying... can't... so tired..."

She closed her eyes and two tears eased their way between her eyelashes and onto the tip of Naruto's nose. The clouds above gathered and the moisture in the air told her it was going to rain.

_  
I promise you a heart_

_  
You promised to keep_

_  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

She put her hands on either side of his face, gently, tenderly, and closed the gap between them. She gave him a sweet, soft kiss and poured all of herself into it. Tears kept cascading from her face to Naruto's; the rain mimicked them.

She pulled away to look him in the eyes, only to see that they were closed. A serene look had replaced the pained one.

Naruto lay still.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to _

_  
sleep_

The rain washed away the blood in little red rivulets as Sakura lay her head on his chest and sobbed, trying to memorize his scent and etch his words into her mind forever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**/cry**

**Okay, so I needed a break from my other story, **_**What You Don't Realize, **_**and was feeling slightly emo. Hence result above.**

**The lyrics are from **_**AFI's **_**"Miss Murder: Director's Cut".**

**Peace and love.**


End file.
